Undefeated love
by Trixypixiey x
Summary: Two lands Cario VS Athena are at war and neither are giving up, but Cario lose and all the people in Cario are going to be slaves. Yami and the others are gonna be the girls personal slaves, what will happen?Is love in the air :...Tea x Yami Rebbecca x Yu
1. The news

The sunrise spreads its magnificent colours of orange, red, pink, blue and white painting the sky with different shade of colours making a great captivating scenery. The wind pushing the trees to make a beautiful sound and the wind spreads the news of a new beautiful day to come today. Animals running around freely doing the same routine they do everyday moving as quickly as they can. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes is leaning on the window looking at the scenery smiling.

**()()()()()()Tea's P.O.V()()()()()()**

"aaww, the squirrels are so cute" I thought giggling as I continue to admire the scenery in front of me then a knock came to my door.

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Come in" I said gently looking at the door. The door slowly opens revealing a blonde girl with violet eyes smiling at me.

"Good morning Tea" Said the blonde girl and I smile back at her

"Good morning Mai" I said then looking back at the scenery in my window. Mai noticed that I was looking at the window and she walks towards my window and I move to the side to give her some room. Like me, she smiles and inhaled the fresh air.

"It's beautiful isn't?" I ask her not taking my eyes off of out of the window.

"It is" she not taking her eyes off the scenery as well. Then she turns her head to my direction and grins and grab my arm then we run towards the door.

"Now it's time for breakfast, come on, you don't want to be late do?" She asks grinning. We walk out of my room and walk down together to the main hall.

**$$$$$$Normal P.O.V$$$$$$**

Tea and Mai talked about a lot of things while walking to the main hall. When they reached the door they saw two guards guarding the double door and when they saw the two princess coming their way they bowed to them as a sign of respect.

"Good morning Princess Mai and Princess Téa" said one of the guard while the other opens the door to let them in.

"Good morning" replied the two together then they headed towards the long table in the middle of the room. When they reach the table they saw a man in his 30's with brown hair but a few gray's showing and clear blue eyes sitting on one of the end of the table eating some sausages, eggs and vegetables.

"Good morning father" said the girls and they bowed in respect towards him. The man looks at them and smiles then waves his hand slightly to gesture them to stop to bowing.

"Good morning girls" said the man and gesture them to take there sits. Tea sits at his left and Mai sits at his right, next to Mai is a 12 year old girl with blonde long straight blond hair and playful blue eyes and next to her is a girl with long light blue hair past her waist and clear, mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Good morning Mai, Tea" the young blonde hair maiden said greeting them happily while the girl with light blue hair just smile at them. The girls look at her and smiles.

"Good morning Rebecca" greeted Téa to the little girl and turn to the other girl with light blue hair.

"Good mornign Kisara" said Tea to Kisara and smile at her back. Mai also did the same. The girls' starts to put food on their plate then the doors suddenly opened widely and in came a girl with long brown hair with blonde highlights that reaches her waist and light blue eyes and all eyes sets at her. She stops near the table and put her hands in her knee's and lowering her head in tiredness of running coming from the other end of the castle. After a minute she looks up and looks at every person on the table with a goofy smile.

"Sorry I'm late" she said bowing to them as a sign of respect and apology. The man in his 30's shook his head slightly and smile at her.

"That's all right, just sit down and eat" he said welcoming her. Then the girls sat down next to Tea.

"Good Morning" She greets them all.

"Good morning" they all replied

"You'll never change will you Lily?" ask Téa to her younger sister.

"Nope" said Lily with a grin and the entire table giggled at her response. They continue eating there breakfast happily, chatting once a while what things there going do today but Lily remains silent with her elbow on the table and poking her food unconsciously.

**Lily P.O.V**

"Who is he? his so handsome" I thought then I blushed at what I just said. What e'm I thinking I just saw him and now I can't stop thinking about him with his sandy coloured hair, well toned arm muscle and gorgeous violet eyes.

**"("("("("("("Flashback"("("("("("(**

**IN THE GARDENS**

I was in the garden sitting in the fountain looking at different fishes swimming around. Then birds begun to land around the fountain taking a drink from the fountain then a bird begun hoping it's way to me; I put one finger in front of me and the bird hop on it. I put it on my eye level and look at the brown bird then I begun to sing.

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.**_

_**So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.**_

_**Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.**_

A lot of birds now perched around the fountain. Curious about the music that they hear.

_**  
So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.**_

Then I heard the demanding shouts of the guards and I can also hear trudging and silent murmurings. It got closer and closer then I saw a group of people walking. There hands tied together with a thick rope, there clothes ragged and dirty. And they look they look like they have been through a lot.

Two guards walks the front and two guards in the back as well walking slowly through the halls trying to control and frighten the group. The women looks tired and in a lot of pain, the children does not have proper clothing and their dressed in one piece of clothing which seems to be a big shirt thrown over them to cover them up and all of them are crying not just outside but inside as well. I gasp at the sight and the birds flew away from the sudden movement and change of atmosphere. That caught the group's attention. The guards bow at me in respect and everyone in the group looks at me in fright and distaste while I just smile awkwardly. I continue to stare at them as they left with the guards leading them away, frozen on the spot with confusion and shock but while they pass some of them glared at me with clear hatred. Then I caught sight of a man with light blonde hair and piercing violet eyes glaring at me intimidating and so much hatred that I feel like it's my fault that they are in this position. Then something suddenly hit me I'm late for breakfast.

"Shit" I thought and run through the halls.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I sigh; I hope I can see him again.

"Lily, are you okay?" Ask Kisara with worry in her eyes. Everyone look at me raising there eyebrow in the air.

"Yes I'am, why wouldn't I?" I ask laughing nervously. I really suck at lying.

"Well because at first your blushing then your frowning, then your blushing, then your smirking" Kisara said remembering the expressions that I showed.

"Oh it was nothing I was just remembering something, which reminds me, Father, why is there many people on the hall and there hands are tied up?" I ask my father.

"What are you saying sis?" ask Rebecca looking confuse. All of the people in the table are confused except our father.

"Well, when I was in the garden, I saw them passing by and some of them glared at me" i said.

"Really?" ask Téa

"mmm, is it that's why I heard lot of noises outside my room , Like crying, what are they doing here father?" ask Mai. Our father looks at us smiling proudly.

"Well I got an announcement to make, Remember we have a war between Cario and our kindow (heads nod), well girls we won and there's lot of people in Cario and I decided to take them in and became our slaves and each of you will have a personal slaves of you're own" My father said looking proud at what he said to us. Our mouth is hanging open at what he said.

"_**WHAT!**_" We all shout together making a loud noise

Thanks hope you all like it!.. I will update soon :)

Please Review :)

**leo-red**


	2. Meet your slaves

Title: Lov between War

Disclaimer:

I do not own Yugioh

Recap:

"Well I got an annucement to make, Remember we have a war between Cario and our kindow (heads now), well girls we won and theres lot of people in Cario and I decided to take them in and became our slaves" My father said looking proud at what he said to us. Our mouth is hang open at what he said.

"**_WHAT!_**" We all shout together making a loud noise

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Here comes the slaves**

**£££££Normal P.O.V£££££**

Everybody is silent after the outburst of the princess. No one dare to talk or even made a tiny sound. The king still have a smile on his face looking proud at what he did. Rebecca was the first one to speak.

"Nice joke father" said Rebecca laughing nerveously.

"Y-yeah you got us there" said Tea stuttering a little. The king frown at there answers.

"I'm not joking, we really won the war and the people form Cario will be our slaves, Even you Kisara will have a personal slaves and you're parents agree to it" he said smiling again and looking at Kisara.

"**WHAT!**, b-but uncle I don't want any slaves" Kisara looking at her unfinish food.

"Sorry Kisara but you're getting one, all of you now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to go by the way all fo you will come here at lunch to get your personal slaves" he said getting up from his chair and walking toward the door. Everything is silent again.

"I can't believe it, we're gonna have slaves" said Mai angrily.

"I know, It's just unfair" Lily said with a sad voice.

"It's very unlike him to do such thing to people" said Rebecca shaking her head slightly.

"My parents even agree with him" Kisara said slightly angry with her parents

"Well maybe we can disagree with him" Tea said. Mai sigh.

"It's impossible, he really made uo his mind this time" said Mai. The girls are silent again. Tea stand up from her chair both of her hands are in ball of fist.

"Where you going Tea?" Ask Kisara

"I'm going for a walk around the palace to think about stuff" said Tea walking toward the door. The girls look at her with worry in there eyes.

"Well I'm going to the library, anyone coming?" ask Rebecca looking at them. Kisara raise her hand up.

"I will" said Kisara. Rebecca nod and walk away with Kisara talking about the books there gonna read at the library. Mai and Lily look at the people that just leave and look at eachother.

"Well that was fast" said Mai blinking and can't believe that they left one by one.

"Yeah, well I'm going to the Garden see you later" said Lily going to the direction of the Palace garden. Mai sigh

"Well might as well leave" sadi Mai going in her room.

**(((((Somewhere else(((((**

In a dark hall in the palace a group of men are talking and discussing something.

"We need to find away to escape this palace immediately" said a man with deep voice

"Yeah 'bout how?" said a another voice.

"That's why were here to discuss it, you dufus" said an another voice with a serious tone

"Why I -"

"Guys stop it, were not here to fight" said another voice. You can here a hmp after that.

"Okay heres the plan" said the voice with a deep tone. Now you can here many small voices coming form that place.

**&&&&&With Tea Tea's P.O.V&&&&&**

"_How can he do that to them, there also humans. What if were the one that lose the battle then we will be slaves_" I thought. I'm really angry at him how can he do such thing. This is why I hate war. Everybody think its a good thing but no its a bad thing.

whahawhahaw

"_Whats that_" I thought. I could hear crying of children and women. I follow the crying and I saw a small dark hall. People leaning on the wall while crying and children all by them selves crying with no one to comfort them. I saw a 3 year old boy crouching while crying. I walk up to him and knee down to reach his level.

"What's the matter, Why are you crying?" I ask softly.

"I'm really hungry, I haven't eat for days" the boy said while sobbing. I hug him to comfort him and look at him in the eye.

"Why don't we go to the kitchen and get you lots of food for you" I said smiling at him. He look at me and smile.

"Okay" He said happily. I stood up and put my hand forward for him to reach out, he put his hand on mine and we walk outside the hall. A guard block our way

"What do you think your doing?" he ask us harshly. I look up to him and frown.

"Where going to the kitchen" I said. He laugh at my answer and glare at us.

"**Who** do you think you are?" He ask us. I smirk at his answer.

"Well I don't know, maybe I'm Tea Gardner the Princess of Athena and the second eldest son of King Shakido(N/A - Father's name made up)" I said smirking at him. The smile on the face guard faded and lok at me in horror. He step back and I step forward revealing my face.

"I-I'm s-sor-rry Prin-cess I-I d-didn't k-know i-it w-was yo-u" the guard said stuttering. He bow slightly shaking.

"That's all right, but next time try not to be to harsh, okay" I said walking away from him going to the kitchen. I look at the kid next to me and take a good look on him. He have black spike hair going everywhere with yellow bangs in front of his face shape like a thunder and he have a red eyes. He look at me and smile.

LUNCH TIME

Rebecca's P.O.V

"Oh great were late" I said to Kisara. Kisara just nod at me and we continue running. We are late for lunch.

"I think you're Lily's lateness is starting rub on us" Kisara said chuckling at the idea.

"I know" I said also chuckling. We reach the door and the guard bow at us and open the door for us. We try to catch our breath for a moment and walk in the hall silently. I look around for my father but he isn't there.

"Yes, we aren't late" I thought. I look around the table and saw Lily for the first time early. I look at her and smile at her, I also look at my sister and smile at them but when I look at Tea she have a kid beside her smilig happily. I look at her with confusion.

"Tea, who is he?" I ask her pointing at him. She look at me and sile

"Well this is Conan (N/A -Sorry can't think of any name, any suggestion of a name?)" said Tea ruffling his hair. The kid smile at me.

"HI" he said to me waving his small chubby hands in the air. I smile at him his so cute. The I turn to Kisara and smile at her.

"Good thing were not late" I said to her.

"I know, if were late were dead meat" said Kisara with a grin. Then the double door open revealing my father walking toward us. When he reach us he smile at us and sit down on his chair. Everybody eat in silence no one dare to speak. Then my fathers advisor came and whisper something in his ear that make my father smile. Me and my sisters look at each other with confusion. Then the door open and lots' of people in rag clothes come in. They had there head down so we can't see there faces and there hands are tied together tightly. My sister Lily gasp at the sight of them. We all look at her.

"There the group I saw when I was on the garden" she said looking at them. My father snap his finger to get our attention even the group turn there head to father when they heard the sound.

"Well girls this is the slaves that you will have to choose" he said to us pointing to them. The group look at us and glare. I gulp at there glare. No one dare to make a move when father said the words.

Normal P.O.V

"DADDY!" shout Conan jumping out of Tea's lap accidently knocking the plate out of the table causing it to shatter into pieces. Conan run to the group with Tea running to get him back to her. Then Conan run to a man with tri colour hair and violet eyes. Tea stop infront of them bending a little. Conan look at Tea smiling then getting out of the tri colour hair hug and walking toward Tea.

"Tea, this is my father, father this is Tea" said Andy introducing Tea to the Tri colour hair man. Tea blush at the man sight. He have red outline hair, black hair in the middle and a yellow bangs just like Conan. Then a cut show in Tea's cheek. Andy begun to cry.

"What's the matter?" ask Tea softly.

"You got a cut on your cheek because of me" said Conan while sobbing. Tea touch her cheek and sure enough there a little blood on it. Tea smile at the crying kid.

"It's alright, it's just a little cut" said Tea trying to comfort him but the cut sting a little. Lily stood up from her chair and walk a little faster to Tea's side examining her cut.

"It's alright it's not to deadly" Lily said trying to make the little boy laugh but the boy just keep on crying.

"But I hurt her" he said. Lily smile at him and walk up to him and lift him up to her arms.

"That's all right accident happen" she said softly. The boy sniff a little and look at Lily.

"Really?" He ask

"Yup" said Tea standing up. Andy reach his hand out signaling he want Tea. Tea went to him and give Andy a hug. Lily pass Conan to Tea. Tea walk forward Andy's father and pass him to his arms and smile before returning to the table.

"Yup accident do happen, but in this cause accident always happen to Tea" said Mai to Tea. Tea glare at her. The girls laugh at what Mai said. The group of people just watch them if there really princesses. The group only think one thing to the princesses.

"They're kind" That's what they all thought. Then a loud sound caught there attention. They look at there father he slam his fist in the table with an angry expression to match it.

"Enough, if you don't want to pick a slave then I will get it for you" He said angrily. He walk toward the group and look around he then point to 5 boys standing.

"You 5 come forward" he said. 5 men came forward. One of them is a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes, next to him is a man with blonde hair and brown eye next to him is a small boy with tri colour hair and violet eyes, next to him is a man with Light brown hair and violet eyes and next to him is the same man with tri colour hair but much taller and have a tan skin.

"You" point the King in man with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Go with to the girl with blue hair" He said pointing to Kisara. Kisaras eyes widen. The man walk forward to Kisara with a frown. He look at Kisara then glare then grunt.

"He look so cute, but he have an attitude problem" Kisara thought not looking at him.

"You" the king point this time in a man with Blonde hair and brown eyes.

"You go with the tall blonde girl" He said pointing to Mai. He walk forward with a serious face. He look at him and said a hmp.

"Father you do know I have a name" said Mai shouting at the king. the king just glare at her and averted his gaze at the 3 man his front.

"He sure does have a temper" thought the blonde guy

"You" he point to the small tri colour hair boy.

"You go with the small blonde girl" He said pointing at Rebeca. The boy walk at Rebecca with a smile. When he reach Rebecca he smile at her, Rebecca smile at him back.

"She/His cute" they both thought

"You and you" The king said poitning at the two remaining guy.

"You the man wiht blonde hair go with the girl with brown hair and brown streaks and you with the tri colour hais go with the girl with brown hair" both men walk forward to the girls that the king describe. When they reach the girls the man with blonde hair glare at Lily and the man with tri colour hair stare at Tea.

"Oh my god, his the same guy that I saw this morning" thought Lily.

"His the same girl I saw this morning" thought the blonde at Lily.

"His the father of Conan" Thought Tea.

"His the beautiful girl with my son" Thought the trio colour hair.

After they were assign with there personal slaves the girls look at one another and nod. They look at there father/uncle with a serious face.

"Were not accepting them" said the girls in unison

Please review

**leo-red**


	3. Changes

Title: Undefeated Love

Disclaimer:

I do not own Yugioh

Recap:

_After they were assign with there personal slaves the girls look at one another and nod. They look at there father/uncle with a serious face._

_"Were not accepting them" said the girls in unison._

Everybody stare at them like there crazy. All eyes on the girls that said those words. No one can believe what they just heard. These girls just reject an opportunity to have a personal slaves of there own, just tell them what they want and they will follow like dogs, with just a snap of there finger they will obey you and follow you. There personal slaves raise an eyebrow to there 'masters'.

"WHAT!!" the king shout real loud making the girls wince at the voice.

"What is the meaning of this?" shout the king lightly to them. The girls look at the floor. Mai exhale some air and step forward.

Mai's P.O.V

"I have to do this" I thought. I step forward with a serious facial expression on my face. I look at my father in the eye.

"We don't want any slaves" I said to my father a little cold.

"And why is that?" He ask me. I'm about to answer when someone already did.

"Because there human and they're not suppose to be treated like dirt" I look behind me and saw Tea walking beside me. I smile at Tea.

"They lost the war and they need to pay for the damage they cause" said the king gritting his teeth tryingn to hold back his anger.

"What if we lost the war, we will be slaves by now won't we, father" said Rebecca walking forward to me and Tea

"And I can't believe that my parents agree to this, It's just not right to do this to them" said Kisara spreading her arms to prove her point

"Father you always teach us the importance of humanity, but look at what your doing now to them your treating them unfairly like there not even humans" said Lily walking to our side. We're facing the throne where we are looking at the man in the throne who look ready to kill or explode any minute. He stood up and walk toward Rebecca.

"Don't ever talk to me in that kind of way Rebbecca, you maybe the princess but im still the king and your no place or standards to talk to me lik ethat ever again!!" shout the king. He slap Rebecca hard in her left cheek making Rebecca fall on the hard marbled floor. Everybody gasp at the scene infront of them.

"FATHER!!" shout her older sister. Kisara run to her side nad lift her face.

"If you don't want any violence again to happen, you will accpet you personal slace whether you like it or not UNDERSTAND!" shout the king in his last word.

"Yes father" said the girls slowly and quietly. They hang there head walking slowly to the door toward there rooms. Kisara help Rebbecca off the floor.

"Come on you pathethic losers go with your masters and serve them well you bastards" said the king harshly and coldly to boys. The boys just nod there head and follow the girls that they're suppose to serve.

OUTSIDE

"Are you alright Rebecca" said Kisara looking at her.Rebecca smile at her

"Im alright" said Rebecca trying to smile but failed.

"Are you sure, Rebecca?" said Tea looking worried at her youngest sister.

"Im really sorry, if I haven't talk to father like that he wouldn't hit you like that, Im really sorry" I said looking toward Rebecca. Rebbecca walk toward her sister and put her hand on Mai's shoulder

"I'm okay sis and it's not your fault too, its dad's fault he just suddenly... change" said Rebbeca looking at the window with sad eyes. All of us look at Rebecca.

"I know he suddenly change after he went to the.." Kisara was interuppeted by the maid that went up the.

"Mistress, the King wants to tell you that you're personal slaves are in you're rooms" said one of the maids

"Thank you for informing us" said Kisara smiling at the maid, after that the maid bowed down to them politely before walkign away. The girls and I look at each other and sigh.

"Well we better get going then" siad Lily sighing and shaking her head slighltly.

"Guess so" said Kisara looking at the floor. There was a deafening silence for a minute, but for me it felt like hours.

"Well I'll guess I'll see you later" siad Téa but I can detect in her voice she's nerveous.

"Same here" said Rebecca while raising her hand up and giggling... wait, giggling. We all raise our eyeborws at her.

"What are you so happy about?" ask Téa

"Nothing, well got to go" said Rebecca


	4. The meeting

**...Rebecca...**

Rebecca walk (skips) in the hallway happily. She can't wait to talk to her servant. When she reaches her room, she opens it slowly and her eyes start to search the area trying to find a small boy with tan skin, 3 coloured hair and big cute purples eyes. She saw her target and instantly pounces at him.

"Hello!" greeted Rebecca statically. The boy looks at her surprise at her actions but nevertheless smiles at her.

"Hello!" instantly the two kind of knows in their minds that this will be a good start of a new friendship that can last for a life time.

**777Mai777**

In a purple room with lots of feather and rose designs you can see lot of vases, pillows, bed sheets practically anything that you can find in a girl's room are flying everywhere. Joey grabs a hold of a bottle and throws it towards Mai but purposely hitting the wall behind her. Mai look at the bottle for a moment and a dark purple aura surrounded her. She looks at Joey murderously and points at him sharply.

"**YOU.. **you broke my most expensive perfume!" and the second war has erupted.

**()()()()Téa()()()()**

From Téa's room she can hear vases, plates and other fragile things from Mai's room being thrown inside her room. She just shakes her head slightly. She looks at the man across her wandering how long they've been standing here for a minute, an hour? God knows how long! The tri-coloured hair man with sharp piercing purple eyes and tan skin just stood their in the middle of the room staring at her intently and silently. He hasn't made a move ever since she came into the room. She just shakes her head again lightly.

"_This will be a long day_"

**----Kisara----**

Seems like Téa's not the only one having the silent treatment. Kisara made a fist with one of her hands restraining herself to jump into the man in front of her. The man just like Yami in Téa's room just looks at her but instead of just looking at her directly like almost staring in a wall but this man with brown hair stares at her with cold blue eyes clearly showing annoyance.

"_Why!?!? Why!? E'm I stuck with HIM!! Of all people!"_

**8888Lily8888**

We were strangers,  
starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are,  
and I'm suddenly standing,  
at the beginning with you

No one told me  
I was going to find you,  
Unexpected  
what you did to my heart,  
When I lost hope  
you were there to remind me  
this is the start

And life is a –

"Will you please shut up!" Lily stops in the middle of her song. She looks around to see who told her to and saw the boy that has been invading her thoughts the whole day. She raises an eye brow at him and turn into a bitch mode.

"Excuse me! I do not answer to you! And don't ever tell me what to do. You….. stu-..pum- ARRGG!" this time Marik raise eye brow looking at the girl infront of him trying desperately to insult him with all her might.

"well if you don't answer to me then why did you stop singing when I TOLD you to?" the next thing he know the door slam infront of his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Im ever so sorry for not updating for almost a year now!.. im so sorry!! but i am trying to revive this story.. Im determine to finish it.. i have loadz of idea's for this story.. at the moment i am "attempting" to draw the dresses of the girls and i might also try to draw some of the scenes... if you have nay suggestion of any scene that you would like to see visually just tell me and i'm going to post it in my profile for you to see :)..

thank u for reading...

Review plz!


	5. Nothing will be ever the same

Laughter can be heard all around the hall

You can hear loud and rapid footsteps coming from the hall and laughter's as well.

"waaa.. Yu-chan come on..Your so slow!!" said Rebecca running happily.

"(pant) (pant) Becca-chan your so fast! Cho-Chotto Matte!" shouts Yugi back chasing after her.

"What the heck are those two doing at this early in the morning!?" said Mai lifting her head up sleepily. She went stand up but then she fell to the floor again.

"What the-"

"Do you mind! I'm sleeping here!!" said Joey sleepily.

"What the heck are you doing in the floor sleeping!?" Mai ask him.

"Well I don't have anywhere to sleep and don't you have a softer floor!!" said Joey touching his sore back.

"Well you shouldn't be sleeping in the floor anyway! You could have asked me!" Mai retorted back.

"Well you could have given me a death bed instead!!"

"Why you!!" and Mai start to chase Joey around the room.

"they seem to be more active this morning aren't they Tea-chan??" ask Kirisa brightly.

"Hai, it's early and the morning and there already loud" she said shaking her head. Behind them are Kaiba and Atem walking quietly.

"So how was your first night with Atem?" ask Kirisa and Tea just have to sigh.

"It was alright we have a few talks here and there but I felt like his analysing me all night! How about you Seto?" Kirisa hand her head and look grimly at Tea.

"he glared at me all night long and he didn't said anything his like a statue" and Tea just have to laugh at Kirisa.

with the boys

"So how was your night my pharaoh? did you sleep well?"

"Don't call me pharaoh Seto, I feel like I don't belong that title and yes I did, Tea let me sleep in one of her spare bed in the room. How about you my cousin?"

"Sorry Atem. I guess my night was also alright and she also let me sleep in one of her spare bed. Even though she keeps blushing all night" said Seto but said the latter sentence in his head.

They reach the dining hall and the sight shocks them (Tea and Kirisa). Sitting in the table is a sleepy Lily with her head eyes closing and opening.

"Am I dreaming?" said Tea walking towards Lily. Lily looks at them and sigh.

"No dear your not dreaming. I told you having a slave is a good idea. See Lily is already changing for the better" said the King proudly.

"Urusai Onegaishimasu(shut up please)" said Lily. Kirisa pats her head like a mother and went to her sit.

"Why are you here so early? this is the first time!" said Kirisa. Lily smile lightly and glare at Marik at the corner with Atem and Seto. Marik felt someone looking him when he saw it was Lily he smirk at her and she just stuck he tongue out.

"eh?" said Tea and Kirisa.

"that (language dear said Tea) sorry..he kicked me out of bed!!" she said and murder her fried egg in front of her. Everyone around her just back away and Marik just keep smirking at her.

"OHAYOU MINNA!!" said Rebecca happily and hyperly(sp?) then after her came in a looking very annoyed Mai and behind them is Yugi patting a looking beaten Joey. They all sit into the table and look at each other. Two normal girl(Tea and Kirisa), A sleepy girl(Lily), A hyper girl (Rebecca) and an annoyed woman in the morning (Mai) and they all burst out laughing.

"Eh?" was all the King said obviously no Idea what they are laughing about.

"I can feel that everything won't be the same ever again" thought Mai as she look at everyone around the room laughing.


	6. Water Fight

. another update after a very very long time. But I am more determined now to finish this story! GANBATTE NE!.. I hope you guys will still supports me =)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls decided to go outside and sit beside the pond enjoying the sun shining on their faces and enjoying the freedom they have.

"aahh..It's such a nice day outside ne" said Rebecca as she stretched and spread her body and lay on the ground with her eyes closed.

"Rebecca act like a princess" said Téa, disapproving of Rebecca's actions.

"gomen.." said Rebecca as she sits up and fixed her dress.

"Téa I think we can ditch that manner and etiquette thing. It is just us" said Mai as she lean on the trunk of a tree.

"But still-" Téa tried to argue but interrupted by Kisara.

"I agree with Mai. We have to relax sometimes" said Kisara as she starts to took of her sandals and put them to one side and starts to walk to the pond bare foot.

----with the boys----

"This is nice right yuug" said Joey has he stretched of and inhaled in some air.

"I agree Joey" said Yuugi as he looks around the garden.

"Those princesses are weird for royal princesses aren't they" said Marik as he looks at the princesses sitting in a circle and one particular princess caught his attention. Sitting quietly in the circling busy making a flower chain that she seemed so engrossed in.

"What is she doing this time" said Kaiba as he looks at the blue hair maiden walking bare-foot towards the garden's pond.

The boys start to walk towards the girls to keep a closer eye on them.

"Yuugi come" said Rebecca as she held Yuugi's hand and drag him to the pond him.

"Isn't the water nice" said Rebecca as she laugh and starts to have a water fight with Yuugi.

"wwaa…w-wat the-"

SPLASH!!

"What was that for!" shouted Joe towards Mai who's holding her stomach and holding her laughter in.

"I figured you needed a bath. No need to thank me" said Mai innocently.

"what the-" said Marika as he felt water poured over him.

"I thought you needed one too" said Lily and she starts to run away from him.

Tea, Atem, Seto and Kirisa watch as the other starts to have a water fight then Tea accidently slips and as a reflex she caught hold of the person nearest to her which was Atem and as his reflex he held on to the nearest person to him which was Seto and Seto held Kirisa's hand for support but because of the weight they all fell into the water.

"Gomen!" said Tea as she looks at Atem opposite her drenched just like her.

"daijobou desu… This is refreshing" said Atem as he smiles hotly making Tea blush and when Tea tried to stand up she fell back down again and this time on Atem's lap.

"Gomen!" said Tea again as she continue to blush and Atem also blush and they both smile towards each other shyly.

-------with Kirisa and Seto------

The two sits awkwardly and none of them spoke a word to each other.

DUG DUG DUG

All they can hear are their heat beat beating so fast that it's the only thing that they can hear in their ears and their faces both scarlet red as the event from before keeps replaying in their mind. They both looked at their entwined hands and after a few minutes they jumped apart from each other as if a static shock has past through their bodies.

"Gomen!" they both said in unison.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comments are love! :)


	7. TLC Tender Loving Care

~~ That Night ~~

Lil's P.o.v.

I shivered as I felt the cool breeze past through me. The water fight lasted for until the sunset and everyone was drenched in the end and there was nothing dry after.

"Achoo" I sniffed and closed my eyes trying to compose myself.

"Here" said Marik simply as he put a towel on top of my head as he walk past me.

"Arigatou" I said as I dried my hair

Plop

I saw a wet top dropped to the floor and I looked up but I immediately looked back down to the floor again finding it interesting as ever. An image in my mind keep replaying; Toned, Tanned body that seemed to be the body of a God, tightly packed abs as hard as rocks, muscled arms that seemed so comfy and secure to be wrapped around you and last but not the least those piercing violent eyes that I will always feel that can look past through me even through my soul.

"oi! Are you alright?" he asks but his tone seemed demanding and harsh for someone to ask a caring question. I couldn't look at him straight in the eyes and I can feel my face heating up more reason not to look up!

"What should I do! This is the first time I've seen a naked a man, in my room nonetheless!" I thought as I start to panic. I can see his shadow coming nearer and nearer to me but I can't move. I'm still paralysed from the image in my head

"I have to do something.. Move.. say something.. " I exclaimed inside my head. I looked up but my head hit something.

"Itai" I said as I rub my sore head. I looked around and I found Marik unconscious on the floor.

"EH?"

~~ with Mai and Joey ~~

"Don't come near me you .. you weirdo!" shout Joey as he escaped from Mai's hands.

"you have such a nice body. Just let me touch it" said Mai as she advance towards Joey with her mouth watering and her eyes glint in with mischievousness.

"wwaa.. what has gotten into you!" said Joey as he desperately try to get away from Mai's hands.

"come here.. here..here" said Mai as she chase after Joey.

"help me!!" shout Joey finally.

~~Tea and Atem ~~

"no.. I don't wanna know whats happening to them" said Tea as an anime sweat drop appeared beside her head and Atem just laughed.

"Here princess.." said Atem as he gave Tea a cup.

"What is it?" ask Tea looking at the cup.

"It's a herbal tea. It will prevent you from catching a cold or any other disease"

"Thank you" said Tea as she drank the tea.

"Ark!" Tea immediately distanced the cup from her lips and made a funny face.

"sorry I forgot to say that it has an awful taste but it is very effective" said Atem

"mou~~" Tea looked at Atem and thought of a plan.

"pr-princes.. what are you –" said Atem unsurely as he saw the look on Tea's face.

"Would you like some Atem" said Tea as she starts to chase Atem around the room trying to get him to drink the liquid.

~~ Rebecca and Yuugi ~~

"Achoo .. Achoo … Achoo!"

"Rebecca, I've prepared your bath.. please take a bath immediately to prevent getting seriously ill" said Yuugi with worry.

"Daij-achoo!"

"Rebecca… please take a bath now" said Yuugi as he starts to push Rebecca inside the bath area.

"ok ok ok" said Rebecca finally giving up. She drag herself to the bathroom and starts to take of her clothes and starts to slide in the tub.

"wwwaa.. Yuugi this is really warm and nice. Thank you" said Rebecca sounding relax.

"I'm glad you like it, I'll get the maids to help you" said Yuugi. Rebecca heard the door closed and somehow she felt lonely after Yuugi was gone even though it was only for a few minutes for her it felt like an eternity. She hugged herself to comfort herself then the door opened.

"Good evening princess.. were here to help you" said the maid and 2 more maid came in. Rebecca smiled lightly and turned around to get her back washed and her hair shampooed.

~~Kirisa and Seto~~

Like the night before the atmosphere between the two hasn't changed at all. Still an atmosphere of awkwardness and because of that they were even more awkward than before.

"ano.." Kirisa tried to start a conversation but her mouth was shoved with a piece of an orange. Kirisa chewed the orange and gulped it down.

"Eat a lot of this to prevent you catching anything" said Seto simply as he starts to peel more orange for her.

"Thank you" said Kirisa as she continue to eat.

"mou~~ this is so sour" said Kirisa as she made a funny face making Seto laugh.

"ah.. you laughed! Yay!" said Kirisa happily. Seto immediately stop and somehow blush line appeared on his face.

"kawaii na" said Kirisa but Seto's face turned completely red.

"Did I say that outloud?" said Kirisa softly.

"h-hai" said Seto quietly.


	8. Don't Leave

"Rebecca?... Rebecca?" called out Yuugi to the golden hair maiden in worry.

He has awaken by her heavy breathing in the middle of the night and now her flushed face and an undeniably high temperature makes him worry about her. He put his hands on her forehead one more time to check her temperature again but nothing has changed and he begins to worry more. Rebecca's eyes slowly open and the sight of Yuugi somehow made her feel better.

"Rebecca stay.. I'm going to call some-" said Yuugi but he was cut off when Rebecca held his hands making him stop in his tracks. Rebecca looks at Yuugi tiredly and shake her head.

"Don't …leave" muttered Rebecca quietly but Yuugi heard her.

Yuugi bit his lip and look at her in worry but he sighs in defeat and kneeled beside her bed and enclosed her hand with both of his hands securely.

"As you wish.." said Yuugi determined. With those words Rebecca felt content and tiredness consumed her and her eyes dropped slowly.

After A few Hours~~

Rebecca felt something being put on her and it made her feel cooler and relieve. She opens her eyes to see all of her sister in the room and her dad, the King, looking at her worriedly but even though their in the room she still looks around for the person she wants to see the most, Yuugi. She looks around the room once then twice but she cannot find the small, handsome boy. She tries to open her mouth but she was stopped by the royal familie's healer.

"Rest princess.." he said simply and suddenly Rebecca's world plunged into darkness but before she completely fell asleep a name escaped her lips.

"Yuugi…" she said quietly and everyone in the room heard it. Everyone stayed still in their position and no one dared to move but the healer walked towards the King.

"She would be better in a few days. Just give her a lot of the herbal drink I have given you and try to limit her activities and a lot of bed rest will do her good" said the healer as he bowed down to the princesses and the king and then walk away.

"Why don't you guys go back to bed and I will stay with her tonight" said Tea as she ushered the others out of the room but before they can protest they were out of the room.

"Thank You Tea" said the King and kissed her forehead before he want back to his chamber.

"No need to thank me father" she reply with a smile and closed the door behind her.

"Atem, don't you think it shouldn't be me beside her?" ask Tea towards Atem who emerged from a dark corner of the room.

"It depends on you, princess" said Atem simply while looking at Tea's every move. Tea pulled the blanket higher to Rebecca while looking at her; she then kissed her forehead and sigh.

"I wish I can do more" said Tea

"You are doing the best that you can princess" said Atem assuring her with a smile.

~~With Kisara and Seto ~~

Kisara turns and rolls in her bed thoughts of Rebecca's illness unsettle her and now she can't find peace to sleep soundly.

"sleep" said Seto simply towards the unsettled girl and Kisara sit up from her lying position.

"but I'm so worried about Rebecca that I can't sleep!" said Kisara sighing.

"She would be fine. Princess Tea and Phar- I mean Atem are looking after her" said Seto hitting himself mentally as he almost blew Atem's true identity. Kisara somehow deep in thought about Rebecca's condition that she did not took notice.

"Sleep.. if you don't, you will be the one who will be ill" said Seto as he walk beside Kisara's bed. His shadow broke Kisara's thoughts and when she look up she drowned in his blue orbs. Then she felt her body being slowly guided in a lying position and the warm blanket being put around her.

"Sleep tightly Princess" was the only thing she heard and she felt like she's swimming the clearest blue sea. On the other hand, Seto looks at the sleeping princess and couldn't help but smile at the sight.

~~ With Mai and Joey ~~

"Mai don't worry, she will be fine" said Joey assuring Mai as he hugs her tigtly. Mai shocked by the contact but she welcomed it anyway because she needs someone to lean on.

"Arigatou Joey" said Mai simply then she chuckled.

"I didn't know you have a sweet side" said Mai as she turns around to look at Joey.

"Shut up your ruining the moment" said Joey simply and hugging me tightly.

"You do know your still talking to a princess" said Mai glaring playfully at him.

"Ok OK… " said Joey agreeing with Mai, so he won't cause any argument.

"but your talking to the pharaoh's best friend" he thought in his mind.

~~ With Lily and Marik ~~

"Do you think she's going to be alright?" ask Lily as she looks at the sky. Marik who's been laying on the couch trying to sleep tries to ignore her question but for some reason he couldn't.

"She will be fine. Don't worry to much" said Marik as he sits up and walk towards Lily and leaned his back to the wall beside her looking the opposite way to her.

"I guess we shouldn't have played that long in the water but it was fun" said Lily as she remembers what happen earlier that day and giggled. Marik smirk quietly also remembering the events that happened.

"I'm going to sleep now.. I'm going to swap with Tea early in the morning" said Lily as she walk towards her bed.

"Good night" said Lily as she turns in.


	9. Close Ties

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 9 :) this actually surprised me as well! 2 chapters in 1 day! I'm so determine to finish this story and the real story is just starting. I hope you guys will support me and give me those lovely reviews I need to give me inspiration :) Especialy thanks to fantasia-49 who has been supporting me and commenting on al of my updates! :D Merci beaucop Je l'apprécie beaucoup ^_^. Please everyone Review and make my day, please *puppy dog eyes*.. hehehe. No silent readers please ^_^. **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**_________________________________________

Tea felt a soft shake in her shoulder and she opens her eyes to see Kisara in front of her.

"Ohayou (good Morning)" said Tea as she sits up and stretches off her back. She slept in a sitting position with her arms crossed on Rebecca's bed and her head on top of her crossed arms while Atem slept while leaning on the wall and his arms and legs crossed and his head lowered down.

"Atem will you please put Tea back to her room and put her to sleep and you, yourself get some rest" said Kisara towards Atem who lifted Tea in bridal position making her blush and Kisara shock with his action.

"As you wish, Princess" said Atem as he walk away with Tea who has already fallen asleep in his arms.

"Thank you" said Kisara. Then she starts to dip the dried cloth on Rebecca's forehead to the basin in her bedside table and left it there to soak then she checked Rebeca's temperature again and she sigh in relief.

"I'm glad her temperature has gone down" said Kisara as she wringed the cloth and place back on Rebecca's forehead.

"She really cares about her that much" thought Seto as she looks at Kisara who starts to clean around the room and doing whatever she can.

"She might be my cousin but we have a really strong bond that they treat me like their real sister and they also treat each other like true sisters" said Kisara making Seto confuse but he stayed silent and urge her to continue and that his listening intently to her.

"Tea, Mai, Lily and Rebecca quite look like each other but there are still massive differences between them, especially in appearance. Tea and Lily are true sisters with the same mother while Rebecca and Mai are the other pair with one mother. The only thing that ties them together is their father" said Kisara.

"You mean the King had 2 wives?" said Seto.

"Yes, but it was never official or confirmed to the public about that matter. Tea and Lily's mother was a native of Athenian, that's why they have a certain attraction to this land more than anyone else it's their home. On the other hand, Mai and Rebecca's mother is from.. from… Cairo. To make matter worse she's a priestess from Cairo." Said Kisara as she remembers the story.

"You've got to be kidding me" are words that escaped from Seto's lips.

"No.." said Kisara quietly.

"W-w-water" muttered Rebecca as she tries to reach for something. Kisara immediately fetch the water in the bedside table and poured some of the water in Rebecca's chapped lips. Seto who stands back still wants to know more what happened and somehow he has a feeling that it's connected to the war that they've just been through.

~~ After a few minutes ~~

Rebecca has awoken and everyone crowds again in her room but still the one person she wants to see was not there.

"Rebecca what's that?" ask Mai as she saw something around her sister's neck. Rebecca look confuse and felt the thing around her neck.

"I've never seen it before" said Lily and everyone nods in agreement.

Tea came over with a small hand mirror and Rebecca looks at the amazing necklace with a design of a beetle with it's body as an amazing mesmerizing clear aquamarine and inside it seems to have endless and millions of sparkles. While fingering the design of the necklace she felt something behind it and she saw the words "Always here" and then an image of a certain small handsome boy entered her mind and she can't help but smile.

"he didn't break his promise after all" thought Rebecca as she giggles and everyone looks at her.

"Is your temperature rising up again" thought Kisara but then Rebecca blushed and she felt hot and warm again all of the sudden and the girls starts to giggle.

"looks like someone has a secret admire" sang all of the girls.

~~ With the boys ~~

The boys have been given some time off from the girls since they want to spend some time together.

"Calling it girly time" said Joey as he pout already missing the annoying presence of a certain blonde hair, feisty princess.

"hehe.. I guess we'll have our guy time then" said Atem as he chuckles but his mind is still with the brunette girl that makes his heart warm and stomach squeeze whenever she's around him.

"Che.. I don't care… Girl time or guy time .. I'm quite glad I'm away from that weird princess" said Marik harshly but his voice seems to trail off when he starts to recall her actions, the way she moves, talk and especially the way she sings.

The boys lost in their own thoughts starts making their way to the castle in one destination in mind. Their feet and stomach seems to agree on one thing and they found themselves in the kitchen and welcomed by a sweet aroma.

"Daddy!!" shout Conan towards the man.

"Hello Conan, I've missed you!" said Atem as he bends down and welcomed his son in his arms.

"I've missed you more daddy! How's Aunty Tea?" said Conan instantly shocking Atem.

"She's fine my dear son, as beautiful as ever. How are you finding you studies?" ask Atem trying to change the subject and spend as much time with his son for the moment. Atem has been grateful when Tea has signed up Conan to a diplomat course from one of the top instructor in Athena, as Tea has seen great potential in Conan and the instructor has agreed with her.

"The teachers are very nice and they have given challenging problems but I still hate the numerical numbers" said Conan as he pouts.

"You'll get use to them pal!" said Joey cheering him up and while ruffling his hair.

"and You'll do sooo much better than Joey" said Marik as he smirk towards Joey who glares back and looking ready to pounce.

"Guys!. this is a kitchen.. so eat up" said Yuugi as he came in between the two hoping to break them up and when the two smelt the food everything was long forgotten.

"Seto.. you've been awfully quiet" noticed Yuugi.

"Isn't he always qui-" said Joey but he was stopped when Conan stuffed some bread to his mouth.

"smart kid smart kid" said Marik patting Conan's head and laughing his head off towards Joey.

"so, Seto what's bothering you?" ask Atem.

"It's about the war" said Seto in a low voice that caught the boys' attention.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are

Trixypixiey x


	10. Now it starts

This chapter is dedicated to Hip-Hop Beat :) Thank you for motivating me.

* * *

"What about it.. We lost and now where slaves" said Joey as he chew the bread then he received a smack at the back of the head from Marik.

"Will you two please stop the childish antics" said Seto in a serious voice dripping with venomous poison. The two shivered at the tone of Seto and decided to straighten up and pay their full attention to the group.

"Do any of you know the history of this kingdom and ours?" ask Seto

"All I know is that ever since I was born the feud between the two kingdoms has been happening. Why?" said Atem suspiciously.

"I see.." Seto said simply.

"Come on man. You're scaring us. You know something" said Joey uneasily. Seto was about to say something when one of the guards appeared in the doorway.

"Oi! The King want's to see your ugly faces. Follow me" he said as he sneered towards the group.

The group glared at the guard nonetheless, nodded at him. They followed the guard to the throne room and when they were at the door they stopped and let the guard inform the King that they have arrived. While waiting at the door, Seto spoke the words he was going to say before they were interrupted.

"At the moment it's not that urgent but when I know more. I will inform all of you" said Seto as quietly as possible and before the doors open. They entered the throne room and stopped at the front of the room where the King sits on his high chair. They got on one knee and bowed as low as possible.

"Lower!" the King demanded and the men lowered their backs even further while gritting their teeth to stop them from complaining about the pain they are experiencing. The King can clearly see the pain in their exressions and he smiled in satisfaction.

"Tell my daughters that I will be gone for a few days and that High priest Sachi will be in charge while I am gone" said the King. He stood up and walked to Seto. He looked down at him and sneered then he stepped on Seto's hand that was on the floor. Seto remained silent even with the tremendous weight on his hand.

"Hmmphh...you may go" he said as he step away from Seto's hand. Unhappy that he didn't get any reaction from the young man.

At Rebecca's room..

It was evening already and the girls have been taking turns taking care of Rebecca. The boys on the other hand, except for one, were in the girl's rooms cleaning and doing whatever they can in the room.

"Rebecca, will be going now" said Kirisa she stroke her little sister's golden locks similar to hers. Rebecca smiled weakly as a response.

"Get well soon alright" said Tea as she ruffled her hair. Mai looked at Rebecca's state and smiled sadly at the sight. She then felt a pat on her back and when she turned around Lily was smiling at her softly and encouragingly.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her" said Lily with confident.

"Thank you. If you need anything you know were near by" said Mai softly. The 2 girls made their exist reluctantly leaving the two girls in the room.

"Now, Becca-chan sleep. I bet we strained you enough for today" said Lily as she fixed Rebecca's blanket for her.

"Thank You for everything" said Rebecca as she looks outside t the stars and then she sigh. Something about the bright yellow stars and the dark blue sky reminds her of a certain small boy. Then after a few minutes, her eyes begun to drop and she instantly drifted to sleep.

Lily looks at her from afar and smiles weakly.

"Just after a few days and she's so attached to him" she thought and she couldn't help her thoughts to drift to a certain boy as well. A blush creeps on her face as she continues to think about the man.

"Do you also have a fever?" the voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she saw the piercing purple eyes that she was fantasizing about. His hand was on her forehead and his breathe was hitting her face.

"ehk! His so close" thought Lily as she panicked almost dropping the plate and utensils she was holding but she caught the plate but unfortunately one of the utensils escaped from her grasped. The sharp utensil had cut her before she has caught it.

He growled signalling his dislike about the situation and her small wound. His growl made her heart jump and somehow she feels guilty for being so clumsy. She refused to look at him and gripped the remaining plates tightly. Seeing this, Malik took the plates off her hands and then directed her to the couch. He grabbed the basin beside Rebecca's bed and walked back to Lily. He slowly treated the cut and then ripped a part of his shirt to wrapped it around Lily's wound. All the while, Lily looked like a red tomato!

"Rest. No buts. I'll look after Princess Rebecca" he said firmly and simply when he saw Lily was about to reply. Seeing that Lily was not going to win she lay back down on the couch but she kept on looking at Rebecca until sleep consumed her. He then laid a blanket on top of her to keep her warm.

While he was bent down he couldn't help but be transfixed by her lips that seems so inviting and waiting to be kissed. He starts to lean forward then he shook his head. He then looks at her whole face and sigh sadly.

"This isn't right. She's the …enemy yet why can't I hate her or even dislike her" he thought simply as he turns his back from her form which took all his might.

* * *

Thank you for reading :)

Reviews are 3

Trixypixiey x


End file.
